Art Gallery
This page is for users to post their fanarts of either the Slush Invaders series, their own series or from another series. Any artwork done by the users here are welcome, so long as they are not in any form of offensiveness towards someone or something, most notably to the series of another. Note to artists (from Fan): '''Description is optional (because I'm gonna feature this on the main page). If you guys wanna introduce yourself like I did, it's okay as long as you keep it short. Vince Ayoo, y'all. The name's Vincetick. But, like everyone else around here, you can just call me Vince (which is a bit more simple than calling me by my actual username). Enjoy these fanarts that I did, all of which were just out of the enjoyment of doing them. If you wanna know which ones that I was previous working on, the one that I'm currently working and the next one that I will working on, see the "status section" below. '''Previously Worked On: Azusa Nakano (Listen!! attire) Currently Working On: Ritsu Tainaka (Listen!! attire) Working On Later: Tsumugi Kotobuki (Listen!! attire) On Hold: 'Mea Kurosaki (Khen's waifu; he wanted it :3 ), Kuroneko, Mio Akiyama (Listen!! attire <3 ) and Claire Rouge (Claire Elstein) MioAkiyama(ByVince3Unfinished1).png|Phase 1 and 2 - Head and Arm(s) MioAkiyama(ByVince3Unfinished2).png|Phase 3 - Body MioAkiyama(ByVince3Unfinished3).png|Phase 4 - Legs and Feet MioAkiyama(ByVince3Unfinished4).png|Phase 5 - Details and Miscellaneous MioAkiyama(ByVince3Unfinished5).png|Phase 6 - Coloring MioAkiyama(ByVince3).png|Mio Akiyama Artwork #3 <3 HinagikuKatsura(ByVince1).png|My first (actually third) artwork of Hinagiku Katsura MioAkiyamaSketches(Unfinished1).png|Random Mio Sketch #1 MioAkiyamaSketches(Unfinished2).png|Random Mio Sketches #2 MioAkiyamaSketches(Unfinished3).png|Random Mio Sketches #3 MioAkiyamaSketches(Unfinished4).png|Random Mio Sketches #4 MioAkiyamaSketches(Unfinished5).png|Random Mio Sketches #5 MioAkiyamaSketches(ByVince1).png|Mio Akiyama Sketches <3 :3 MioAkiyamaSketches(ByVince1AllColored).png|Mio Sketches - All Colored SquidGirl(1Unfinished1).png|Squid Girl/Ika Musume Drawing #1 - Phase 1 and 2 SquidGirl(1Unfinished2).png|Squid Girl/Ika Musumu Drawing #1 - Phase 3 and 4 SquidGirl(1Unfinished3).png|Squid Girl/Ika Musume Drawing #1 - Phase 5 and 6 SquidGirl(ByVince1).png|Meet Squid Girl/Ika Musume! (Artwork #1) SquidGirl(ByVince1Updated!).png|Updated version of my Fanart of Squid Girl/Ika Musume! MitsukiKanzaki(1Unfinished1).png|Mitsuki Kanzaki (during Phase 1, 2 and 3) MitsukiKanzaki(1Unfinished2).png|Mitsuki Kanzaki (during Phase 4) MitsukiKanzaki(1Unfinished3).png|Mitsuki Kanzaki (during Phase 5) MitsukiKanzaki(ByVince1).png|Meet Mitsuki Kanzaki! :) MikuHatsune(1Unfinished1).png|Stage 1 of my art of Miku Hatsune MikuHatsune(1Unfinished2).png|Stage 2 of my art of Miku Hatsune MikuHatsune(1Unfinished3).png|Stage 3 of my art of Miku Hatsune MikuHatsune(1Unfinished4).png|Stage 4 of my art of Miku Hatsune MikuHatsune(1Unfinished5).png|Stage 5 of my art of Miku Hatsune MikuHatsune(1Unfinished6).png|Stage 6 of my art of Miku Hatsune MikuHatsune(1Unfinished7).png|Finale stage of my art of Miku Hatsune MikuHatsune(ByVince1).png|Vocaloid: Miku Hatsune! :D MioAkiyama(5Unfinished1).png|Stage 1 of my fifth art of Mio MioAkiyama(5Unfinished2).png|Stage 2 of my fifth art of Mio MioAkiyama(4Unfinished1).png|Frightened Mio - Stage 1 MioAkiyama(4Unfinished2).png|Frightened Mio - Stage 2 MioAkiyama(ByVince4).png|An artwork I did of a Frightened Mio Akiyama (I'm sorry my Waifu, forgive me!) Animeyes(ByVince1).png|6 examples of my 3 art styles when drawing/animating eyes, Anime and Manga style (Paint version) MioAkiyama(6Unfinished1).png|Mio Akiyama artwork #6.1 (not colored) MioAkiyama(ByVince6.1).png|Mio Akiyama artwork #6.1 MioAkiyama(ByVince6.2).png|Mio Akiyama artwork #6.2 MioAkiyama(6.3Unfinished1).png|Mio artwork #6.3 - Stage 1 MioAkiyama(6.3Unfinished2).png|Mio artwork #6.3 - Stage 2 MioAkiyama(6.3Unfinished3).png|Mio artwork #6.3 - Final Stage MioAkiyama(ByVince6.3).png|Mio artwork #6.3 MioAkiyama(6.4Unfinished1).png|Mio artwork #6.4 - Stage 1 MioAkiyama(6.4Unfinished2).png|Mio artwork #6.4 - Finale Stage MioAkiyama(ByVince6.4).png|Mio artwork #6.4 MioAkiyama(6.5Unfinished1).png|Mio artwork #6.5 - Stage 1 MioAkiyama(6.5Unfinished2).png|Mio artwork #6.5 - Final Stage MioAkiyama(ByVince6.5).png|Mio artwork #6.5 YuiHIrasawa(1Unfinished1).png|Yui Hirasawa artwork #1 (not colored) YuiHirasawa(ByVince1).png|Yui Hirasawa artwork #1 YuiHirasawa(1.1Unfinished1).png|Yui Hirasawa artwork #1.1 (not colored; other one) YuiHIrasawa(ByVince1.1).png|Yui Hirasawa artwork #1.1 YuiHirasawa(1.2Unfinished1).png|Yui Hirasawa artwork #1.2 - Stage 1 YuiHirasawa(1.2Unfinished2).png|Yui Hirasawa artwork #1.2 - Final Stage YuiHIrasawa(ByVince1.2).png|Yui Hirasawa artwork #1.2 TsumugiKotobuki(2.1Unfinished1).png|Tsumugi Kotobuki artwork Stage 1 TsumugiKotobuki(2.1Unfinished2).png|Tsumugi Kotobuki artwork Stage 2 TsumugiKotobuki(2.1Unfinished3).png|Tsumugi Kotobuki artwork Final Stage TsumugiKotobuki(ByVince2.1).png|Tsumugi Kotobuki artwork #2.1 Yami(1Unfinished1).png|Yami artwork (Stage 1) Yami(1Unfinished2).png|Yami artwork (Stage 2) Yami(1Unfinished3).png|Yami artwork (Stage 3) Yami(1Unfinished4).png|Yami artwork (Stage 4) Yami(1Unfinished5).png|Yami artwork (Stage 5) Yami(1Unfinished6).png|Yami artwork (Stage 6; before eyes style was changed) Yami(1Unfinished7).png|Yami artwork (Final Stage; after eyes style was changed) Yami(ByVince1).png|My artwork of Yami (a.k.a Golden Darkness) AzusaNakano(2Unfinished1).png|Artwork of Azusa Nakano (Stage 1) AzusaNakano(2Unfinished2).png|Artwork of Azusa Nakano (Stage 2) AzusaNakano(2Unfinished3).png|Artwork of Azusa Nakano (Final Stage) AzusaNakano(ByVince2).png|My artwork of Azusa Nakano (Azu-nyan!) RitsuTainaka(1Unfinished1).png|Beginning Stage of my artwork of Ritsu RitsuTainaka(1Unfinished2).png|Second Stage of my artwork of Ritsu RitsuTainaka(1Unfinished3).png|Third Stage of my artwork of Ritsu RitsuTainaka(1Unfinished4).png|Final Stage of my artwork of Ritsu RitsuTainaka(ByVince1).png|My artwork of Ritsu Tainaka UiHirasawa(1Unfinished1).png|Beginning Stage of my artwork of Ui UiHirasawa(1Unfinished2).png|Second Stage of my artwork of Ui UiHirasawa(1Unfinished3).png|Finale Stage of my artwork of Ui UiHirasawa(ByVince1).png|My artwork of Ui Hirasawa K-On!DrawingCompilation(Unfinished1).png|Yui and Mio artwork compilation #1 K-On!DrawingCompilation(Unfinished2).png|Mio, Yui and Tsumugi artwork compilation #1 K-On!DrawingCompilation(Unfinished3).png|Mio, Yui, Azusa and Tsumugi artwork compilation #1 K-On!DrawingCompilation(1).png|Mio Akiyama, Yui Hirasawa, Azusa Nakano, Tsumugi Kotobuki and Ritsu Tainaka (artwork compilation #1) ToLove-RuImageCompilation(1).png|A compiled Image of most of the female cast in the ''To Love-Ru series that are in love with Rito Yuuki Sinon(1Unfinished1).png|My artwork of Sinon (Stage 1) Sinon(1Unfinished2).png|My artwork of Sinon (Stage 2) Sinon(1Unfinished3).png|Me drawing Sinon while listening to Centorea's version of the Monster Musume OP (Stage 3) Sinon(1Unfinished4).png|Artwork of Sinon (Stage 4) Sinon(1Unfinished5).png|Artwork of Sinon (Final Stage) Sinon(ByVince1).png|My artwork of Sinon :) EllisFahrengart(1Unfinished1).png|Artwork of Ellis Fahrengart (Stage 1) EllisFahrengart(1Unfinished2).png|Artwork of Ellis Fahrengart (Final Stage) EllisFahrengart(ByVince1).png|My artwork of Ellis Fahrengart RinsletLaurenfrost(1Unfinished1).png|Stage 1 of my artwork of Rinslet Laurenfrost RinsletLaurenfrost(1Unfinished2).png|Stage 2 of my artwork of Rinslet Laurenfrost RinsletLaurenfrost(1Unfinished3).png|Stage 3 of my artwork of Rinslet Laurenfrost RinsletLaurenfrost(1Unfinished4).png|Stage 4 of my artwork of Rinslet Laurenfrost RinsletLaurenfrost(1Unfinished5).png|Stage 5 of my artwork of Rinslet Laurenfrost RinsletLaurenfrost(1Unfinished6).png|Final Stage of my artwork of Rinslet Laurenfrost RinsletLaurenfrost(ByVince1).png|My artwork of Rinslet Laurenfrost FiannaRayOrdesia(1Unfinished1).png|Phase 1 of my artwork of Fianna Ray Ordesia FiannaRayOrdesia(1Unfinished2).png|Stage 2 of my artwork of Fianna Ray Ordesia FiannaRayOrdesia(1Unfinished3).png|Stage 3 of my artwork of Fianna Ray Ordesia FiannaRayOrdesia(1Unfinished4).png|Final Stage of my artwork of Fianna Ray Ordesia (Ghost me is giving a "thumbs up" too) FiannaRayOrdesia(ByVince1).png|My artwork of Fianna Ray Ordesia ("The Lost Queen") Est(1Unfinished1).png|My artwork of Est (Stage 1) Est(1Unfinished2).png|My artwork of Est (Stage 2) Est(1Unfinished3).png|My artwork of Est (Stage 3) Est(1Unfinished4).png|My artwork of Est (Final Stage) Est(ByVince1).png|My artwork of Est 2015FullBodyArtworkCompilation(1Unfinished2).png.png|A preview of the compilation that I'm doing for every single full artwork that I've done since September until the end of this year... YuiHirasawa(2Unfinished1).PNG|Stage 1 of my artwork of Yui Hirasawa YuiHirasawa(2Unfinished2).PNG|Stage 2 of my artwork of Yui Hirasawa YuiHirasawa(2Unfinished3).PNG|Stage 3 of my artwork of Yui Hirasawa YuiHirasawa(2Unfinished4).PNG|Final Stage of my artwork of Yui Hirasawa YuiHirasawa(ByVince2).png|My artwork of Yui Hirasawa wearing her attire from "Listen!!" AzusaNakano(3Unfinished1).png|No.3 artwork of Azusa Nakano (Stage 1) AzusaNakano(3Unfinished2).png|Stage 2 of my third artwork of Azusa AzusaNakano(ByVince3).png|My third artwork of Azusa, wearing her attire from "Listen!!" '''Vince's Notes and Trivias: *Yami/Golden Darkness is a character from the To Love-Ru ''manga and anime series. She is now a main character in the mangas sequel/the animes third and fourth season (the OVAs second season as well), ''To Love-Ru Darkness. Both of which were created and written by Saki Hasemi, with illustrations from Kentaro Yabuki, the author of the Black Cat ''manga series. **The series has ecchi, so it is only for those that are 18 years old and above to read and watch, or for those who can handle it without "their heads exploding" or doing something "really stupid". Especially ''To Love-Ru Darkness, as it no longer has the censors from the original series, meaning that the "private parts" are common and visible than before (mostly the girls' chest area). *Mostly, Mio will be the most prominent character in this Fanart section (for obvious reasons). *Mio, Azusa, Tsumugi, Ritsu and Yui are the main characters of the manga and anime series, K-On!, by Kakifly. *Hinagiku Katsura is a character from the Hayate: The Combat Butler! ''manga and anime series, by Hata Kenjiro. *The name of the characters in the compiled image of ''To Love-Ru are as it follows: **Lala Satalin Deviluke (Top left corner), Haruna Sairenji (Top middle), Mikan Yuuki (Top right corner), Momo Velia Deviluke (below Lala), Yami/Golden Darkness (below Haruna), Oshizu Murasame (below Mikan), Yui Kotegawa (below Momo), Nana Astar Deviluke (below Yami), Mea Kurosaki (below Oshizu), Kyouko Kirisaki (Bottom left corner) and Run Elsie Jewelria (Bottom right corner). Riko Yuusaki (Bottom middle) does not count due to the fact that this is Rito Yuuki in his female alter ego's form. ***Tearju Lunatique, Rin Kujou and Risa Momioka are not included yet. **There is another version of this image with a different picture of Lala, as well as Rito/Riko's picture being repalaced with Ryoko Mikado. This version is deemed "too much" for most of the users in this wiki. **The compilation image mostly has the girls that are in love with Rito Yuuki, the main protagonist of the To Love-Ru ''and ''To Love-Ru Darkness series, in it (once again not counting Riko Yuusaki). *So far, as of now, the only artwork I haven't finished was my fifth artwork of Mio. I feel stupid and incomplete for not being able to finish it (forgive me, my waifu! ;o; ). *Ellis Fahrengart, Fianna Ray Ordesia, Est and Rinslet Laurenfrost are one of the main characters of "Bladedance of Elementalers" series, by Yu Shimizu. The Fan of Wiki Hi, fellow users! I'm also known as Fan or Fanny around the Slush Community. I usually draw stickman from my two series. I'm also an average otaku (yep, no kidding) and a BIG (pun intended) fan of cartoons (like Old Cartoon Network) and computer-generated movies (ex: Rise of the Guardians, How to train your dragon, Kung Fu Panda, etc.). I also have an unreleased series called "The Tales of In-Between World" and I'm currently working on it. ;) injuredgildey;o;.png|Injured Gildedguy peri3.png|Peridot in my currently in-progress series Seth Hey there, my name is Seth... So let's get straight to stuff, I like Slush Invaders and I love to draw them and also do fanarts with other games, movies and series. Peridot.png|Peridot Nurse Whitetick.png|White in a nurse outfit (credit to Vince lol) Springtrap Purple.png|Springtrap (when purple guy used it) Tails.png|Tails (Sonic X) Tomorrow is another day.jpg|Fredbear plushie! TRS Hello, I am The Real Sthomas, better known as TRS, and I am really bad at drawing! Snorinpanda.jpg|Panda takin' a snooze. MAGGAUSTIN.jpg|Austin as a Soldier from TF2. This was originally for him. Horriblemonstrosity.jpg|I have created a true monster. SwampyWACK.jpg|The Swampy T, an enemy created for Seth's series. Frogzontheinternet.jpg|Wow. This doesn't even look like Foul Bachelor Frog. EliteStarGazer Hello. I'm TFOW's brother and she gave me some inspirations on my artworks. And I'm a huge fan of the Dead Space series. Mostly, my art styles are still developing and here are some of them: SEEFULdisguise.png|One of my unofficial characters. SEEdisguise. Who always disguises as someone in the open. (TF2 Inspired) 1stspaceart.png|One of my first ever space art created. KaijuBlueOnJaegerExperiment.png|One of my fan-made Jaeger created while I'm still in the Pacific Rim fandom. Khen O, hi there . i am khen/khun/kan/khunny/fabbyduck, I am an amateur artist and i'm still learning how to draw straight lines.. yup XD . so i just mess around here and do stuff..yeah.... Drew (ArtTrade).png|Drewstick Chakatan!.png|Chakatan Specialties.png|Effectplay Chakatan.png|Chakatan Free-handed drawing GildedGuy.png|Gildedguy Goodnumberlessadi "An inexperienced artist who can make easy details and sceneries, but bad at hard detailing and person-making" -GN image.jpeg|Bee emm dublew. The futuristic car. I CAN ART! :D The BMW i8.jpeg|Interesting framework Reserved For a different User... Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki Category:Pages Owned by Specific Users